sgpocfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Concepts
Concepts of the Shattered Galaxy * Will be referring to Point of Contention as POCs Attackers & Defenders ** Needs editing as I currently do not know how attackers & defenders work with SC2, but I will discuss things that I do know about SG in general In Shattered Galaxy there are 3 factions. Each faction shares the same map/world. This is where attackers & defenders come in to play. If a faction currently holds power in a section in the map it will be either blue, red or green depending on the faction colour For example if Atlantis holds section 74 of the map it will be blue, therefore if Agartha wants that section, they will have to attack that map. Hence Atlantis will have to defend that position ** Update this to make sense or delete it completey if it doesn't apply to SC2.. which probably doesn't Point of Contention (POCs) Shattered galaxy is a game around these gray (red when you are on it) circles on the map. These are called Point of Contention or POC for short. Each map differs ** - Needs editing later for updated maps like All or Nothing, Standard, Standard Enhanced and Victory maps - All or nothing: The attackers must take all of the POCs and have them in order for them to win, however the defenders simply has to keep minimum one POC all the time. - Standard: The attackers must hold a majority of POCs at the end or capture all POCs to win. The defenders must have at least half the POCs to win. - Standard Enhanced (SE for short): Very similar to Standard except that the attackers must hold at least one POC by 10:00 and must continue to hold at least one POC throughout the whole battle. If at any time after 10:00 the attacking side has no POCs, the battle is automatically forfeited and the defending side wins. - Victory: Each side starts with points (not sure how many for this mod). Everytime a POC has been taken, the opposing side will drop points until they take more POCs and vice versa ** Update this to make more sense ** Roles Here, we will be talking about different roles and what they should be doing during the game There are 5 main roles that each person should take on. They include: Sitter, Poccer, Clearer, Hunter and Anti-Air (AA) Sitter: A sitter is defined as someone who sits on the POC for as long as they can. This role will not allow the opposing side to capture POC(s). Usually a sitter will cover the sides of the POC but if the sitter has big units such as Behemoths then they can cover the whole POC Poccer: A poccer is defined as the role suggests, a poccer. A poccer will capture POCs. Clearer: A clearer clears any sitter on the POC so a poccer can capture a POC. Hunter: A hunter hunts down core enemy units such as Arbalest, Ballista, Trebuchet, Manitcore, Sappers, Orbus, Liche, Apparition, Daeva, Medic, Triage, Spectre, Volte or Red-Eyes. Hunter units are usually units that are really quick on their feet. They include but not limited to: Banshee, Ghast, Spirit, Phantom, Shade, Virus, Gryphon, Chimera and Pegasus Anti-Air (AA): Anti-Air or AA for short is a role that takes down air core enemy air units such as Albatross, ROC, War Pigeons and Phoenix Tips When POCing and you are being attacked with Area of Effect (AoE) attacks such as arbalest or war pigeons it is best to have one unit in the middle of the POC and then take turns with your other units. This way you are minimizing the damage that you take and can more effectively capture a POC